merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Morganaforever/Where will all the characters be by the end of series 5?
We all know that it will be pretty exciting to see where all the characters will be by the beginning of the fifth series. However, in my opinion, what is even more exciting is where they will end up by the end of it! Here are my thoughts: *'Merlin' is the main character of the show. Final series or not, the sure thing is that he is not going to die. My speculation is that, if this series is not the last one, then it is going to end with a great cliffhanger, like in series 4. Maybe Mordred betraying Morgana and conquering Camelot, which leaves Merlin and Arthur at a disadvantage at the end of the series, outside of Camelot. If this is the last series, I've already stated what I think will happen: Merlin, after taking care of Gwen, Arthur, Morgana and Gaius, sees Freya and Lancelot in the lake of Avalon waiting for him. He slowly approaches them and then disappears. *'Arthur' will receive a different fate as well, depending on which the last series will be. If series 5 will be the end, he most likely dies. Or, since kids watch too, he could be sent with Morgana to Avalon, in order for her to heal him for Camelot's hour of need. If this series is not the last, I think he will be outside of a conquered Camelot engulfed in flames of war. *'Guinevere' is now a queen. In my opinion, if the show goes on beyond series 5, she will stay inside Camelot til the end, which results in an even greater cliffhanger, since that means that Mordred holds her as a hostage. This would also make a nice connection with the legends speaking of Mordred abducting and marrying Guinevere! If the show ends...I do not know how it will end for Guinevere, but I guess she could go to a faraway village, like Merlin's. *'Morgana' is the most complicated case of them all. We do not know how she will be in series 5, she is a different character each series...in my opinion, she will redeem herself. If the show ends, she will probably die healing Arthur, or remain alive in order to heal him to Avalon or the Isle of the Blessed or whatever. If the show goes on, I still think she redeems herself. I think that she is either betrayed by Mordred and presumably killed (in series 6 it is revealed she is alive and kept hostage, like Guinevere, and the two team up) or she finds Merlin and Arthur and teams up with them instead, after getting betrayed. Alternatively, a scenario that I really like is her giving her life for Arthur or Camelot, presumably dying, and then next series it is revealed that she secretly lives in Camelot. She knows Merlin's true nature and, although everyone else thinks she is dead, Merlin knows she is alive and gives her the latest news, similar to how Kilgharrah was in series one and two. The two work together and she often lends Merlin a magic hand. Then, at around the end of the next series she reveals herself to Arthur. I think that this is really likely to happen, since the Dochraid' '''said she is destined to bring back the old ways, same as Merlin, and if she stays dead she cannot work towards that goal. *'Gaius...will definitely be dead by the end of series 5. Sorry Richard, you're a great actor but Merlin cannot grow independent this way! However your character will have a great death. In my opinion, he will save Arthur revealing his magic and die this way, thus making it clear that magic can be used for good! *The knights of Camelot will all be where Arthur is. However, I expect one or two of them to die. Maybe Tristan, if he remains in Camelot as a knight, will say something like "Isolde, it's time for me to go as well"...or something like that, and give his life for Arthur. *Kilgharrah and Aithusa...'''this is what I think about those two. The writers said that they'll feature the great battle of the dragons, but with their own twist, as always. In my opinion, the twist will be revealed to be that Aithusa is actually the good guy, and Kilgharrah the bad one. He has already tried to kill Arthur and Merlin and destroy Camelot in the past and all he cared about was himself. Also, he was always negative about everything that had to do with Morgana or generally helping the ones that needed Merlin's help;.On the contrary, Aithusa has always done the right thing and, after watching 4x4 for a seventh time, I seriously do not think he will ever be evil. So, I think that Kilgharrah dies and Aithusa is the main dragon beyond series 5! That's all! What about you guys? Where do you think all the characters will be and why? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts